MEDIC!
by thatchickwithesocks
Summary: The story of the first female Medic in tf2.
1. Prologue

**MEDIC!**

This is my first fanfic so please bear with me.

I dont own tf2 and all it's awesomeness

**Prologue**

It was like any other day for the BLU team, wake up, get ready for today's battle and so on.  
>But today was different.<br>The blue team had recently lost their medic, Adalmar, and most of them were still sullen about it.  
>Most of them had known the medic for quite some time, and had been very good friends.<br>And now that he was gone, everything felt, off.

The incident that caused the medic to literally die, shocked everyone, he had been healing their heavy, Benson, out in open fire and was being hit pretty hard, but wouldn't leave Benson out there on his own.  
>Thanks to that he basically got shot to death, but when the ceasefire announcement rung out, he didn't respawn.<p>

Everyone was pretty upset at the fact that it had happened, especially Benson.  
>After they had reported what had happened, they received at notice that they were to receive a new Medic in a few days.<br>No one talked about the new medic, if they even made any conversation at all, it was too hard.

They probably would have kept on sulking if it had not been for Darse, their spy.

He was sick of everyone sulking around and failing to perform in battles against RED.  
>He decided that if he was going to get them up and running again he needed to get them interested in something else other than the recent death of their comrade.<br>He also knew that he wouldn't be able to get their attention unless he had some help.

Two days before the planned arrival of the new Medic, Darse stopped Sam, their soldier, to ask for his help.  
>Sam was also sad for the loss of Adalmar, but he was over it, and was disappointed that no one else was.<br>He agreed to help Darse "_Shake some sense back into those maggots!_" as Sam put it.

So the two of them spoke to their teammates letting them know the straight facts,  
>Their Medic was <em>DEAD<em>.  
>They needed to get over that in order to make the new one feel more welcome.<br>Darse and Sam smiled and bumped fists as they saw their teammates slowly nod their heads in guilt and agreement.

"Now." Darse said. "Who wants to know more about this new Medic?"

After going over the small information they had received about this new medic, they found that he was like any other regular medic around here.  
>He was born in Germany, but raised in America so that meant his english would be much better.<br>He went to the Medic's Academy and was always at the top of his class,

And he wasn't afraid of things like war, blood, etc.

The BLU team noticed nothing really special about this new medic but still agreed to help set everything in place for the new arrival.


	2. Chapter 1

**MEDIC! Chpt. 1**

**New Arrival**

The Military styled Jeep rocked back and forth as if it were a ship out at sea.  
>I was so giddy you'd think someone had shot me up with something.<br>I was so happy that I nearly fell out of my seat.  
>The Jeep must've hit a rock or something though because soon enough I did.<p>

My best friend Ansonbert who, was also a medic had agreed to come see me off, helped me back into my seat.  
>"Mein gott, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were excited!" He gave a small laugh.<br>I laughed along. "Well wouldn't you be happy too if you were the first ever female Medic!"  
>I gave a giddy shout of glee.<p>

"Zat may be true Vanessa, but remember, it's because your a female zat their going to go easy on you."  
>He looked at me with genuine concern.<br>I patted his shoulder and spoke with confidence. "I doubt that they will after I'm through with them."  
>He grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you want to do this? You heard what happened to your brother."<p>

It was true, I remembered all too clearly that day.  
>I was doing my regular studies preparing for my final exam when a telegram came in.<br>My brother, Aldastan, had died.  
>My smile faded. "And that's why I'm here. To beat the sh*t out of those RED bastards.<p>

He tried to apologize for bringing it up but I stopped him.  
>"It's okay, you didn't mean anything by it."<p>

As we sat in silence I pondered over how the request I had sent to Join this specific team had been accepted almost immediately.  
>I found it kind of strange, but didn't think too much of it.<br>After my request was accepted, I was notified when I was going to be picked up and dropped off.

Ansonbert shook my should and pointed outside.  
>I poked my head out to see that 2fort, the place my team was stationed.<br>I started to freak out as I saw my soon to be Team waiting for me outside the gates.

Our destination drew nearer and nearer as Ansonbert tried to calm me down.  
>I would've started biting my nails had it not been for the Blue gloves I wore.<br>Finally the Jeep halted and Ansonbert and I carried my bags down.  
>I braced for the criticism I would receive for being a woman when all I heard was, laughing?<p>

"So that's our new Medic huh? He ain't dat bad eh guys?"


	3. Chapter 2

**MEDIC! Chpt. 2**

**Pack Your Bags**

Apparently it had been BLU's scout that had made the comment.  
>"And 'ey look! He's got a girlfriend!"<br>I looked around and quickly realized what they were thinking.

They thought that ANSONBERT was their new Medic.

"Aww isn't that cute! The Lass likes 'ta play dressup!" Joked whom I though to be their Demoman.  
>The entire group started laughing and soon, so was I.<br>I wiped the tears from my eyes and put down my bags.  
>"Vell seems you have some explaining to do here, but looks like you'll be alright, I will leave you now." Said Ansonbert.<br>I hugged him, and thanked him for coming with me. He then went back to the Jeep and like that, it was just me, and my new team.

I looked back at them to see their eyes grow wide and theirs jaws fall open.  
>"Well? Are any of you going to help me with my bags or am I going to have to do everything myself?" I joked.<br>The scout raised his finger to point at me and managed to sputter out a few words.  
>"B-But, your a a-"<p>

"A woman yes, first one to become a Medic if I'm right." I quickly finished for him.

I then smelled cigarettes and heard a french accent speak, I turned to see that it was their Spy.  
>"Gentlemen... I think that we should help um..." He looked at me for some kind of answer.<br>"Vanessa." I spoke. He nodded and continued. "Yes, well I think that we should help Vanessa with her bags, do you not?"  
>The men suddenly snapped out of their shock as if woken up from a nap.<br>I giggled at their clumsiness in picking up my bags and carrying as many as they could into the base.

"Do not worry." He told me. "Everything will be fine." He took my hand and kissed it, causing my face to redden. "Welcome to BLU."

Since it was past 1:00 I wouldn't get to see any action today from what I had heard.  
>But tomorrow was a new day, and Today still had some time to spare.<br>The spy, whom was called Darson gave me a short tour of the base.  
>He showed me the rooms, if I need anyones assistance with anything, he showed me the kitchen, and living area too.<br>And last of all he showed me the Medical ward, where I could be all to myself and work in peace.

By the end of the Tour it was time for dinner.  
>I learned that It was usually Pyro's job to cook meals, sometimes others would help, but it was mostly him.<br>Everyone called the Pyro, Pyro, because no one could understand him under the mask, so no one knew his name.  
>I found it nice that everyone in BLU ate together like a family, more than a war Team.<p>

After the very quiet meal, I was introduced to my teammates.

We called Pyro, Pryo,  
>The Engineer was Bobby,<br>The Spy was Darson,  
>The Heavy was Benson,<br>The Sniper was Olso,  
>The Scout was Mark,<br>The Soldier was Sam,  
>And the Demoman was Corman.<p>

After they introduced themselves I felt I should do the same,  
>"Well um... Your all probably wondering why I'm here since I'm not just any ordinary Medic."<br>They all murmured amongst themselves in agreement.  
>"Well. I know that you have recently lost your last Medic and I understand that you were all good friends of his, and I thank you for that. It let's me know that he was cared for through to the very end." My eyes started to get a little watery.<p>

"Wait, how does little woman medic know about Adalmar?" Benson stood up and asked in an confused tone.

I laughed half heartedly. "We were brother and sister."


	4. Chapter 3

**MEDIC! Chpt. 3**

**Almost...**

They quickly burst out asking questions and shouting out resemblances.  
>I laughed as they quickly realized that I actually was their comrades sister.<br>Then Benson spoke up once more. "So little woman medic was Adalmar's little sister?"  
>I nodded. "My Brother and I weren't that close because we were raised apart from each other. But we knew each other and had a small bond. I had been finishing up at the Academy when I got the notice that my brother had died. I then promised myself I would find the monster who did it, and kill him."<p>

Benson looked away his eyes showing guilt.  
>"Benson, I heard he was healing you, but it's not your fault. My brother saw you as one of his best friends and most trusted comrade. You need not feel guilty for his death."<br>Bobby clapped his hands together once to get our attention.

"Well now that were all introduced and have you all settled in, I think we should be getting to rest, we have big day tomorrow!"  
>He was right. It had gotten pretty late and we all needed some rest.<br>We parted towards our quarters and settled for the night.

I had found it pretty convenient that there was a couch in the Medical ward that I could use as a bed, but I couldn't get to sleep.  
>I wasn't because It was uncomfortable or anything.<p>

I just kept thinking about how I would do in the field.  
>Would I humiliate myself?<br>Would I be able to help my new team?  
>I must've been up for hours but sooner or later I ended up falling asleep.<p>

I woke up at around 3:00 according to my wrist watch.  
>I knew it was useless trying to get more sleep.<br>I never could go back to sleep after waking up.  
>So instead I ended up unpacking a few more of my bags before sunrise.<p>

I was able to organize a few things before I realized that I would need to figure out the Medical ward more before I did anything else.  
>So with time to spare I ended up wandering the base, and ended up in the kitchen.<br>There I found the lights to be on and the sound of a coffee maker working.

I stepped in further and was greeted by Darse, sitting nonchalantly with a newspaper holding a coffee mug.


	5. Chapter 4

**MEDIC! Chpt. 4**

**Dummkopf!**

"Well you certainly are up early." He said. "Please help yourself to ze coffee."  
>I smiled and walked towards the coffee pot behind him on the counter.<br>"I take it you couldn't woke up and couldn't go back to sleep?" He asked.  
>I poured myself a mug and sat across from him. "How did yo- Oh right, spy."<p>

I then noticed that he was already in his regular uniform, mask and all.  
>"And I take it you always get up this early?" I said in a joking imitation of him.<br>He laughed and put down the newspaper.  
>"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, and so does Mark so you better change before he makes some sort of ruse comment."<p>

I looked down at myself not noticing anything bad, just a tank top and some sweats.  
>But after remembering what her brother had said about the teams Scout in one of his letters and quickly ran back to her ward to change.<br>"I'll be right back." She said twhile getting up. "I'll be here!" He called after me.

Once she had changed into her uniform she carefully navigated herself back to the kitchen to find Mark and Darse having a harsh debate.

"I just don't get it with ya! How can you not be freaked out 'bout a damn GIRL joinin us!" Mark shouted at Darse with his boston accent heavy.  
>"It is myself whom does not understand you boy! A womans touch would not be so bad around here! Or are you scared?" The Frenchman shot back in a mocking tone.<p>

I doubled over laughing and they both turned to me.  
>"Did you know that when you fight, both of your accents get heavier and heavier?"<br>I laughed again and went over to pick up my unfinished cup of coffee and dumped it in the sink.

I turned around to face them again to see Darse with his arms crossed and Mark with a light blush on his face.  
>I leaned up against the counter and thought how childlike they were.<br>Hard to believe these men went to war with a different team every morning from 7 am to 1 pm.

Just then she heard footsteps approaching and saw Sam enter the kitchen.  
>She looked at her watch and realized that it was just turning 4:30.<br>And she suddenly got a great Idea.

"Hey guys, how about we let Pyro take a break from cooking today?"

Both Darse and Mark looked at each other in confusion and then back to me.


	6. Chapter 5

**MEDIC! Chpt. 5**

**Clean Break**

I smiled devilishly and opened the fridge.  
>I grabbed eggs, bacon, and a loaf of bread.<br>I set them on the counter and started fishing around in drawers for a pan.

While I looked I asked Darse and Mark a few questions.  
>"How long has it been since you guys had a good traditional breakfast?"<br>I turned to them and saw someone else other than Darse or Mark.  
>Olso was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.<p>

"Pfft- We haven't had a decent meal here in a LONG time."

"Perfect!" I said giddily, finally finding a good sized pan."  
>I put it on the stove, threw some butter in it, and then one by one added the eggs.<br>"Mark, would you mind getting some plates for me?"

He looked skeptically at me at first but got up to get them for me anyways.  
>I plated the eggs on the plates, and then started working on the bread and bacon.<br>"I'll get'cha the toaster." I heard Olso say.

And after some time, we got it all done.  
>A beautiful whole hearted breakfast, it was the least I could do to warm these men up to me.<br>I looked at my watch and saw that it would be 5:00 in a few minutes.

I set the plates around and stood a ways back to admire my work.  
>Soon enough, more and more of my teammates woke up and shock came over their faces as they saw what waited for them in the kitchen.<br>Once they ate and I saw the contentness on their faces, I knew I did a good job.  
>Pyro seemed VERY grateful of not having to cook today too.<p>

I thanked Olso Mark and Darse for helping me prepare the meal.  
>Olso waved his hand dismissively, Darse smiled warmly, and Mark just looked away and said "Don't mention it."<p>

After taking care of what was left from breakfast we all did our own things before having to get ready for battle.

At around 6:59 everyone was at their positions, getting ready to war with RED.  
>Once we heard the announcer say "60 SECOND UNTIL MISSION STARTS" we went over our strategy again.<br>Mark would run as fast as he could, navigate to the enemy's intelligence, grab it and come back.  
>Olso and Darse would watch his back,<br>Me and Benson would team up and take down all obvious enemy team members,  
>Pyro would guard our intelligence with Corman,<br>Sam would crash into the enemy base and cause as much confusion as possible,  
>And Bobby would build as many sentries as possible.<p>

Sam checked hat we all understood, everyone did.  
>Then the announcer gave the Ten second warning.<br>Nine.  
>Eight.<p>

I stood close to Benson.

Seven.  
>Six.<br>Five.

I readied my healing gun.

Four.  
>Three.<br>Two.  
>One.<p>

And all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 6

**MEDIC! Chpt. 6**

**Kill or Be Killed**

All of a sudden a flurry of bullets came at us.  
>The RED's had gone all offense and were focusing on keeping us in our base!<br>Sam shouted at us to charge and ran out, he rocket jumped to the other base.  
>He landed near their sniper and hit him with a shovel.<p>

We all nodded to each other and rushed out.  
>I stood behind Benson, using him as a shield while he fired bullets.<br>I could see Mark in the corner of my eye, running after sam.  
>Olso had already perched up top, with Bobby, and Darse had cloaked by now.<p>

Me and Benson got pretty far, and we were able to corner the RED's until their Demoman hit me with a grenade and Benson got taken down by a sentry.  
>Once we respawned we were able to make it back outside just as we heard the announcer.<br>"_WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE!_"

Benson and I rushed to help Mark as he ran back over to our base.  
>He was nearing the doorway and I was standing by ready to heal him while Benson fired at any pursuers when, all of a sudden BANG!<br>He dropped dead only a few inches away, the RED's sniper had got him.

I didn't know what to do so I picked up the intelligence and made a run for it.  
>"Keep shooting Benson!" I shouted out behind me. "Da!"<br>I ran towards our basement and slid down the stair railings.  
>Corman and Pyro prepared to shoot, thinking I was a spy, until I held up the Intelligence case.<br>They moved aside as I ran over and placed it beside ours.

"_WE HAVE SECURED ENEMY INTELLIGENCE!_"

Corman and Pyro cheered and high-fived.  
>They followed me back up to where the others were waiting.<br>They cheered when they saw us and soon I was surrounded by my teammates telling me how smart I was to do that and how I saved our hinds.

"Well it looks like you might do good here after all." I turned to see Sam smiling. "Welcome to BLU."  
>He stuck out his hand for me to shake, but instead I pulled him into a hug and then pulled away, leaving a slight blush under his helmet.<br>"Ahem, Well then MAGGOTS! How about we celebrate!"


	8. Mini Chapter

**MEDIC! Chpt. 6.5**

**Drunken Glory**

"My God..." Said Johnny, the RED's scout.

He was sitting outside because he couldn't sleep and what he heard enraged him.  
>The BLU team was celebrating their victory with their new Medic and the RED boy could hear it from his base.<br>It heard as if they had all gotten drunk and had thrown some huge party.

The RED's had laughed at the fact that a girl had joined the BLU's when the Medic had first arrived.  
>But after todays loss and their soldier, Roger's lashing, they knew to not take her so lightly anymore.<br>Johnny smelled cigarettes and turned around to see his teams spy, Daemon, glaring at the BLU's base while smoking a cigarette.  
>"You couldn't sleep either?" Asked Johnny.<p>

Daemon flicked his half used cigarette to the ground and replied in an angry french accent.  
>"Those idiot drunks need to be taught a lesson, oui?"<br>The two looked at each other evilly and got up to go devise a plan to teach the new BLU a lesson.


	9. Chapter 7

**MEDIC! Chpt. 7**

**Headache**

"_Uuugh... My head..._"  
>I grabbed my head with my still gloved hands.<br>I had a throbbing headache and was sore all over.  
>I opened my eyes and slowly rose to a sitting position.<p>

I looked around to see that I was in the makeshift living room of the BLU base.  
>From where I was, I guessed that I had slept on the floor.<br>When I turned my head what I saw was both disturbing, and funny.

Corman was asleep, snoring, on the couch, still clutching a beer bottle,  
>Sam was hanging over the TV in his boxer shorts with marker drawings all over his face.<br>I still wasn't comprehending what my surroundings were, partially because my bottom half was still regaining feeling, and my top half was loosing it.

As I struggled to stand up I looked up to see Pyro passed out on the ceiling fan as it spun around slowly.  
>I looked to my left and started for the kitchen to find Olso and Bobby with one arm over each other's shoulder, as if comforting each other.<br>I tried to stifle a giggle as I passed them.

I carefully made my way to my Medical ward to shower and change clothes.  
>After stumbling a few times, and nearly falling down, I regained my balance and was able to reach my destination unharmed.<br>I quickly took my shower and changed into normal clothes.  
>I sat on my bed and pulled my hands over my face.<p>

What happened last night?  
>I couldn't remember all of it.<br>I remember Soldier announcing that we should celebrate and Benson making sure that Mark got to bed early, then...  
>"<em>Fuck.<em>" I said aloud.

I remembered then. Corman had cracked out the alcohol and we all got wasted.

I heard someone chuckle and turned to see Darse standing at the doorway.  
>"So you are awake. I believe you and ze others partied quite allot last night. I am shocked you do not have that bad of a hangover."<br>I looked at him with a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to drink that much, I've only drank like that once or twice before."  
>He laughed again. "Ocktoberfest I am guessing?"<p>

My eyes went wide. "_Oh hell no_, that would be _suicide_! I don't see how they can do that."  
>Darse looked kind of surprised, but got over it and spoke again. "Well, bad hangover or not, zis will help." He handed me an opened Ginger Ale.<br>I took it and nodded gratefully.

In the middle of drinking I began to laugh, remembering how I l had left the others.  
>"Have you seen the others?" I asked Darse in a guilty tone.<br>He covered his mouth, obviously trying to stifle a laugh, then coughed and replied, still smiling. "Why yes, I have."  
>"It was quite funny watching you all run about, drunk. I drank my fair share, but not as much as the rest of you."<p>

Thats when I heard a knocking at the slightly opened for the ward and saw Benson peek his head in.

"Oh, docktor is awake!"


	10. Chapter 8

**MEDIC! Chpt. 8**

**Doktor**

"Oh Benson! I was wondering where you were! Come on in."  
>I waved at Benson to come in. Darse chuckled as Benson ducked through the doorway.<br>I gave him a look but quickly returned my focus to Benson.  
>"Whaddya need big guy? Does something need patching up?"<p>

I set my Ginger Ale down and quickly looked over him, but saw no sign of injury.  
>Benson was wearing normal clothing like me, thanks to the ceasefire that day.<br>It was weird seeing him without his usual uniform and carrying his gun around.

"Ummm, I think zat I should go check up on ze others, to see if they have woken yet."  
>Darse quickly made his way for the exit and closed the door behind him.<br>I was about to ay how weird that was when the door opened agin and Mark was shoved through it and the door slammed shut again.  
>I stared at both of the men (although I woulsn't call Mark a man just yet.) in my ward and then spoke up.<p>

"So you two wanted to talk to me about something?"  
>The two looked at each other and then back to me, until Mark came forward and spoke.<br>"Okay, so... _I'm sorry for treatin ya like crap before..."_  
>Benson came forward to speak as well.<br>"Da, leetle Scout and I are sorry for treating you without respect before."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.  
>"Hey! I just apologized to ya! S-stop laughin!" Mark sputtered out.<br>I walked over to him and messed up his hair.  
>"It's alright, I had expected that kind of treatment."<br>I looked at both of them and smiled.  
>"But thank you."<p>

"Now." I clapped my hands together.  
>"Let's go see if we can clean up the base a little before the others wake up.<p>

We went onto the living room again to see that the mess left after the party the other night had remained.  
>The only difference was that Olso and Bobby had acquired marker doodles on their faces while I had left.<br>I facepalmed knowing that it had to be Darse who did it.

We spent a good hour cleaning up the mess, and another hour dragging each of our teammates to their rooms.(Pyro being the hardest, seeing that he was still on top of the ceiling fan.)

Once we were done I cooked up a late breakfast for us to eat.  
>After breakfast I started to look around for Darse, I was wondering where he went.<br>I thought I saw him by the entrance to the sewer and went down to see if I had been right.  
>I had!<p>

I caught a glimpse of him walking around the corner in the direction of the creek.  
>I went after him, calling his name, but he wouldn't stop, or turn around.<br>Finally he stopped at the point where the pipe stopped at the creek.  
>"Darse what are you doing out here? It's cease-fire remember? We cant just secretly barge into the RED base!"<br>He "shhh!"ed me and dove for the pipe connected onh the other side.

"Darse!" I yelled out in frustration.  
>I looked around, there was nobody outside, and I couldn't just let him go alone.<br>I dove in after him, following close behind.

When we reached the other side Darse hels up a hand to caution me, looked around the corner, and signaled for me to follow him around it.  
>I followed after him, but then heard splashing behind me.<br>I freaked out and turned around.

No one was there.  
>And when I turned back to Darse I saw that he was gone!<br>"Darse? Darse! This isn't funny!"  
>I was staring to really freak out.<p>

I was bout to turn around and head back when I felt something **hard** hit the back of my head.  
>I dropped to the floor and everything went black.<p> 


	11. Chapter 9

**MEDIC! Chpt. 9**

**Crimson**

"So? She gonna be okay Doc?"  
>"<em>Hmmm...<em>"  
>I heard voices, and then someone's was moving my head around, then let it go.<br>"She vill live, but you gave her quiet a knock on ze head there Johnny."  
>German accent? Ugh... The RED's medic, yup, I was not waking up while he was there.<br>"Thank you doctor, we will call if we need anymore assistance."

I smelled cigarette smoke from far away.  
>I had planned on faking unconsciousness for a bit longer, but a certain french had other plans.<br>"Wake up you little _bitch._"  
>He then blew smoke into my face and I ended up getting a coughing fit and was forcefully made to fully wake up.<p>

He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.  
>It was... <strong>Darse<strong>?  
>I tried to push him away but saw that my legs and arms were tied to the chair I was sitting in.<br>I was really starting to freak out by then.

I tried to wriggle free but the frenchman waved his head in disapproval.  
>"Ah, ah, ah, we cannot have you getting away now can we madam?"<br>I listened to his voice more carefully and realized that it didn't belong Darse.  
>I also saw that behind the man pretending to be my friend was a boy about 19?<br>The RED's Scout, I had seen him going for our Intel in the last battle.

"So what do you want from me you RED scum?" I spit out at the Spy.  
>He smirked and slowly changed from Darse to the RED spy that I had seen in the battle.<br>"You are a smart one, but you see, that is why you are here, you have brought this all upon yourself madam."  
>I glared at him. "What are you talking about scumbag? What have I brought down upon myself.?"<p>

I said the last part in a tone mocking his french accent.  
>The scout behind him gave out a chuckle, but quickly shut up once the Spy turned to glare at him.<br>He turned back to me. "Well, _zis_ is once thing."  
>He bapped his hand against the back of my head.<br>It was very lightly, but it burned like hell.  
>I winced and hissed as he pulled his arm back.<p>

"And _zis_." He said, pulling out a knife and pinning it to my throat. "Is another."  
>I grimaced as he pulled away once more, expertly closing the knife and slipping it back into his suit.<p>

"Look, it's okay to be intimidated by the first female opponent you've ever had, but kidnapping me and threatening me with a knife isn't really going to help you all that much, now is it?"  
>He sneered and flicked away his cigarette.<br>"Do not zink for a moment zat you are better than us for even a second. Because _really_, you are just a **woman**."

I laughed. "Are you sure that your not just upset that this is the first time a _woman_ has ever kicked your sorry ass?"  
>Suddenly a hand whipped in front of me.<br>He had slapped me right across the face!  
>I stung allot but I just looked up and sneered.<br>"That all you got **hun**?"


	12. Chapter 10

**MEDIC! Chpt. 10**

**Just Great**

"Doktor!"  
>"Yo Doc, you in here?"<br>"Vanessa? _My God_ where has zat woman gone off to?"  
>Benson, Mark, and Darse finished checking that part of the base and split up to ask the others if they had found the missing Medic yet.<p>

The men hadn't noticed that she was missing until they saw Darse re-entering their base later on that day. Alone.  
>Mark had been the first to notice and asked where Vanessa was, Darse had thought that she was in the base with the others.<br>They immediatley went into a frenzy, looking for her.  
>Eventually while they were looking, each of their teammates began waking up.<br>Once they heard what had happened they cleaned themselves up and joined the search.

"Mmmfff! Mfff?"  
>"You in here Lass?"<br>"_Piss_. She's not here either!"

By late afternoon everyone on the BLU's team had been searching every corner of the base and had met up in the living room to discuss what they had found.  
>In the end, they were all left with the same upsetting results.<br>She was indeed missing, but they had a pretty good Idea of where she was now.

"Shovel and I are going to go over to those RED maggots base right now to give them a piece of our minds!"  
>Sam was yelling and waving his shovel around.<br>The team profusely worked to calm him down.  
>"Woah there mate, I don't think that's the best solution right now! Just calm down there."<p>

"Olso may be right. Vanessa is indeed missing, but there are no signs of distress or signs that she unwillingly left ze base. I think zat we should talk to our RED counterparts, but not too brashly or zey may catch on zat we know that they may have taken Vanessa."  
>The group nodded in agreement, and then Pyro spoke up, still wearing his uniform and holding his flamethrower.<br>"Mmmffff mff mfffmfff mff?" Everyone stared but Darse.  
>He put his gloved hand over his face and shook his head. "No Pyro, you may not set zem on <strong>fire<strong>."

Pyro's shoulder slumped. Mark patted him on the shoulder, attempting comfort him.

"Now." Darse started again. "If Vanessa left willingly, that must mean they convinced her to leave, or they tricked her to leave."  
>He pointed at Corman and Bobby. "You two will go over to ze RED's base, and ask if zey have seen our Medic, try not to act suspicious, do not act angry, or brash, just act like your annoyed that you cannot find her. On your way, check to see if she may have crossed ze bridge or gone through ze creek."<p>

He stopped and pointed to Mark and Olso.  
>"You two will come with me to see if she had gone through the sewers. I feel zat zey may have taken her through there, in order for us not to see it."<p>

He took one last round, and pointed at Benson, Sam, and Pyro.  
>"And finally, you three will stay here in case someone tries something or she actually returns on her own. Does everyone understand?"<br>Everyone nodded.  
>"Well what are we waitin for, let's do this!" Bobby said in an excited voice.<p> 


	13. Chapter 11

**MEDIC! Chpt. 11**

**Rust**

I coughed. My throat felt like it was on fire.  
>I gasped for air whenever I could.<br>"Mon cherie, we can go on like zis for however long you want."  
>He grabbed my face and made me look at him.<br>"But eventually, you have to give in."  
>He let go and I let my head hang low.<p>

I looked around at the empty space around me.  
>The scout had left once the torture began.<br>I looked at the ropes that tied me to the chair.  
>My skin was red, I would probably blister later.<p>

"Let me tell you something _friend_. I will **never** **EVER** give up."  
>I held my head up, and spit at him.<br>He wiped his face and snickered. "Zat was not a good choice Mon Cherie..."  
>Before I could react he had his hand at my throat, pressing his knife against my cheek.<p>

"It would be _horrible_ if something happened to such a lovely face, don't you agree?"  
>I grimaced but didn't reply.<br>Another bad move.  
>"Well then, let's just see..."<br>He let the knife slip across my face, cutting a gash over my lips.  
>I gasped and bit my toung, as to not let him know how much pain I was in.<p>

"Hmmm..." He grabbed my face to examine his work.  
>He twisted my face from side to side.<br>"Not my finest work, but I do think zat it is an improvement oui?"  
>He laughed wickedly.<p>

He looked at his watch and stopped laughing. Then let out a bored sigh.  
>"It looks like it's about time for your friends to notice your absence, I regret zis but I must leave you now."<br>He turned back to me, smiling evilly again.  
>"Oh... Don't cry, I will be back <strong>very soon<strong>."

He started for the staircase that led to a door, I was guessing to be the exit.  
>He waved one last time and shut the door, locked it, and left me alone.<br>I couldn't take it. I broke down and cried.  
>I sobbed and I sobbed for what seemed forever.<p>

I had been bruised, and cut, blood stained almost every part of my clothing.  
>If I wasn't bloody somewhere I was black and blue.<br>He had broken and healed my bones, and then broke them again.  
>He had told me of his sick missions, making people believe him, trust him, and then watch him kill them.<p>

The tears dripping down my face mixed with the wounds that I had been given.  
>Mixing with the blood and causing my cuts to burn.<br>I was just able to stop when I heard someone coming.  
>I would <strong>not<strong> let my enemy see me like this.

I had managed to calm myself down by the time they had arrived.  
>It was the RED's Medic.<br>He was carrying his medigun so I assumed that the french bastard had told him to come down here to make sure that I was still alive, and keep me so.

He said nothing as he turned the machine on and healed my wounds.  
>I was too tired to fight him or stir up any trouble.<br>I wouldn't look directly at him and from the corner of my eye I could see he wouldn't do the same.

My bruises faded and my skin regained it's color, my cuts healed, leaving no trace or scars.  
>But he suddenly stopped the gun before it could heal my last injury.<br>He must've been able to see the confusion in my face because he explained.  
>"He does not vant you to lose it. It is a... <em>Reminder<em>."

And like that, the enemy medic was gone.  
>Leaving me all alone once again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Um.. Hiya Readers!<strong>

**Oh gawd this is so embarrasing...**

**Vanessa: JUST DO IT GODDAMNIT! :I**

**okay okay, um.. sry for the lontg wait but I was typing this chapter and it was REALLY FREAKING LONG and...**

_I accidentally deleted it._

**So I had to REWRITE THE ENTIRE THING FFF-**

**Again srry about that, I'm just gonna stick with short chapters okay?**

**Oh and um, I start school tomorrow so I wont be putting out chapters as much, thanks for reading and I hope you like what I put out ^^**


	14. Chapter 12

**MEDIC! Chpt. 12**

**Escape**

Lanson, the RED's sniper, was enjoying his weekend to the fullest.  
>He was sitting in his favorite chair in the living room of the base, sipping coffee from his "#1 Sniper" mug.<br>He liked to take these ceasefire weekends as relaxing breaks from backstabbing spies and the enemy sniper spotting him first, etc.  
>He probably would have kept like this all day had it not been for the knocking he heard.<br>He tried to ignore it at first but it got so annoying that he got up and went to check it out.

He walked in the direction of the knocking and came to the front entrance of the base.  
>There he saw the Blu's Engineer and Demoman.<br>"What do you two blokes want?" He asked in a very annoyed voice. "If ya haven't noticed it's ceasefire! Now go away."  
>But just as he started to turn away, the BLU engineer spoke up.<p>

"Pardon for the intrusion but we just wanted to ask if you've seen our Medic."  
>Lanson turned to give the a quizzical look. "I'm listenin."<br>It was now the Demoman who spoke up.  
>"Ay Lad! Our Medic seems to 'ave wondered off! Do ya know where she might be?"<br>Lanson scratched the back of his head and was about to tell them he didn't when Johnny passed by.  
>"Oi! Mark! Do ya have any idea where the BLU Medic might be? Seems she's gone missin."<p>

Mark stopped dead in his tracks and immediately tensed up.  
>"I-I D-dont know what y-your talkin bout man... Gotta go! Later!"<br>And with that the boy sped off.  
>"What was with him?" The sniper pondered to himself.<br>"Anyway, I don't know where she might be, good luck findin her."

The BLU pair gave some polite thankyou's and wandered off back to their base.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shhh! Quiet down or zey'll hear us!"<br>"Sorry man!"  
>"He said quiet ya wanker!"<br>"Okay we are here! Both of you _shut up_!"

Darse was angry enough with the RED's taking Vanessa.  
>He didn't need Olso and Mark getting them caught.<br>They had reached the end of the sewers and quietly crept up the stairs leading into the RED's base.  
>Suddenly Darse signaled for them to get down, and just in time.<br>They dove down right before the RED spy and the RED medic passed by.

The two stopped right in front of the sewer entrance.  
>"SO ze girl will be okay?"<br>"Ja, just so long as I keep healing her, she should be fine."  
>"Good, but be on your toes, I heard that the BLU's engineer and demo asked about her whereabouts not long ago."<br>The Medic nodded and strode away.  
>The spy lit a cigarette and did the same.<p>

"I knew it!" Darse said.  
>The group looked around to make sure that no one else would pass by.<br>Once the coast was clear, they made a dash for the door that they had seen the spy and medic come from.  
>It had a good few locks on it.<br>One was a digital lock, and required a code, but Darse was able to rid them of that one easily.  
>The next was a turnable lock which they just unlocked easily.<br>The last lock required a key, but Mark picked it easy as pie, with a paperclip he had.

"Maybe you are not so useless, let's hurry!" Darse smiled gratefully at Mark before they dashed in.  
>They rushed down the stairs that led to a dark room.<br>Only one light hung from the ceiling.  
>It shone down over a young woman, who seemed perfectly fine except for the cut on her face and the blood soaked into her clothes.<p>

"Guys!"


	15. Chapter 13

**MEDIC! Chpt. 13**

**Detour**

"Holy Duley!"  
>"Jesus! Whadid they to ya doc!"<br>Olso and Mark's eyes opened wide as they saw Vanessa's bloodied clothes and scar.  
>They were yelling quite loudly, but remembered to stay quiet, less the RED's hear them.<br>Darse however was completely silent.  
>This probably wouldn't have been strange, seeing he was the spy out of them all, but what differed with this silence, was that it was laced with rage.<p>

His eyes were filled with fury, and dangerous thoughts filled his mind.  
>What did those RED bastards do to <em>his<em> Medic.  
>How <strong>dare<strong> they hurt her. They would **pay**.  
>He clenched his fists tight, trying to control his temper.<br>Getting that mad would do nothing but distract him.  
>His main focus right now was to get Vanessa out of there and back to the base.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Perception Switch!<em>

* * *

><p>"Guys!" I called out, as I saw my friends coming down the stairs.<br>It hurt to smile, but I didn't care.  
>I tried to calm down Olso and Mark as they freaked out over my appearance.<br>I turned my head to catch Darse's expression, but I was confused by what I saw.  
>His face was normal, but his eyes showed anger.<br>But quick as a flash it was gone and he rushed over to help untie me.

Once they finished untying me from the chair they helped me onto my feet.  
>"Really guys, I'm oka-" I was trying to tell them I was alright, but upon standing I got very dizzy and almost fell.<br>Thankfully Darse caught me. "Okay? I zhink not. You have lost allot of blood, here let us try zhis instead."  
>He suddenly bent and picked me up bridal style, causing me to blush and struggle profusely.<br>"Darse this is hardly-" He cut me off. "We do not have any time to waste, I'm sorry if zhis is uncomfortable but please bear with it."

His tone caught me off guard.  
>He sounded like he was... <em>Pleading<em>.  
>I stopped protesting and just accepted it. I had put them all through o much already, the least I could do was speed us up by letting Darse carry me.<br>Darse seemed content that I had settled down and started giving instructions.

"Okay you two." He pointed to Olso and Mark. "You will go scout ahead, if you see any RED's that can be avoided, just wave us through, if you see RED's that can't be avoided, whistle for us and distract them until we get away."  
>They nodded in understandment.<br>"Okay good, Vanessa, hold on tight."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MAH GAWD IM SO SORRY ITS SO SHOOOORT!<strong>

**I'm really srry for the lack of progress here guys, my inspiration is at an all time low thanks to school, and thanks to a project I'm working on I'll be gone for a while.**

**I hope you can forgive me and I promise to write an extra long chapter for you guys next time k?**

**Byyeee!~**


	16. Chapter 14

**MEDIC! Chpt. 14**

**Camp Fire**

"Non, I zhink not."

I heard the sound of a revolver clicking into place, the others heard it too and turned to see the RED spy standing in the doorway.  
><em>No, no, no, HELL no!<em> I thought.  
>He was pointing a revolver at us with a smirk on his face and a cigarette in his mouth. "<em>You<em> are not going anywhere, at least, not with _her._"  
>"Well were not leaving without her chucklenuts!" Scout spat at the french.<br>"The kid's right mate, and look, your outnumbered, why dont'cha just go back to your little RED friends and forget all about this." Olso tried to reason.  
>The man laughed as if what we had just told a good joke. "Oh <em>please<em>Jar man, look again."

Suddenly the RED scout and medic came out from behind the spy and joined him in blocking our way.  
>The scout was unnaturally silent, and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was now.<br>The Medic looked like something was distracting him, but held a stern look.  
>"So what? You got a wannabe track star and a nurse! Oh I'm so scared!" Mark said sarcastically.<br>Apparently the RED medic wasn't very happy with what Mark had just said and snapped something back.  
>"Well then, if your so confident <em>little hase<em> then why don't you just _try_to get past us hmm?"

I looked frantically around, trying to find a quick solution to our problem. AHA!  
>My hair tie! It wasn't really a hair tie, more like a rubber band!<br>I quickly started to take it out of my hair, everyone was too busy shooting insults and threats to notice me but Darse, who looked confused, but remained silent.  
>Once I got it out of my hair I aimed for the RED French bastard's head and flung it.<br>"Ack!" The enemy spy clutched his face. Bullseye, Literally! "Go, go, go!" I shouted at my friends, who were quick to understand.  
>Olso jumped the medic and Mark distracted his counterpart while Darse and I made a run for it.<p>

We didn't bother with discretion anymore, we ran out the front of the RED base and started going over the bridge when a very rude French coward stopped us.  
>Clutching his eye still he raced over to where we were and held his revolver up to face our direction.<br>"You and your little bitch are going to pay for zhat!" He was _very_ angry.  
>I had lost all of my patience by this time. "Oh stop being such a baby, if it hurts so bad why don't you go crying to your crazed Ex Nazi!"<br>Darse looked at me with wide eyes, I had never snapped at anyone like that. I quickly regained my composure and gave him a sheepish smile that earned me a blush in return.

Our little moment ended soon after however when someone got impatient and shot a couple of times at our feet.  
>"Hello! I am still here! Now, give up she girl and walk away, or I shoot you BOTH!"<br>Just then Olso and Mark ran out from the RED base and joined us on the bridge.  
>"Do anyzhing and zhey are as good as dead! Do you understand!" He growled at them.<br>They looked at each other then back to us, what was going to happen?

"WHACK! Thud. Yippiekeeyah, goodnight Irene!"

We stared at the Spy's unconscious body on the bridge, his revolver only a few inches away from his hand but useless now.  
>"Was that just-" Mark started<br>"-a flyin wrench?" Olso finished for him.  
>They looked at the french who was now bleeding from the head, then started laughing like crazy.<br>Darse and I looked at each other, and couldn't help but do the same.

Soon enough our savior came down from the second floor of our base, from which he threw the wrench, and joined in the laughter.  
>"What, What the heck was that Bobby?" I asked, still laughing.<br>He shook his head in awe. "I have **no** idea!"  
>We quieted down as we saw the RED medic rush over and examine his friend, once he confirmed that he was pretty much okay, he dragged him off to their base once again.<p>

We continued on to our base where I was greeted by all of my friends.  
>"HUDDA HUDDA HUH!" Pyro mumbled out, mask full of concern.<br>"Doktor! You are okay!" Benson shouted with a huge grin.  
>"MAGGOT! Don't you ever scare us like that again! Do you understand me!" Sam screamed.<br>"Sam's right for once lass! Ye gave us quite a scare, but I'm glad yer okay!" Corman offered me a swig of his "Scrumpeh" but I politely said no thanks.

I gave each of them reassurance that I was okay before asking Darse to help me to the Medical Ward so I could clean up a little.  
>"You are sure you are ok? I will not zhink less of you if you need any assistance." Darse asked politely.<br>"Nah I'm okay, 'sides you probably just wanna see me nekkid." I joked. "But seriously, I'm fine, I'll call if I need any help 'kay?"  
>He nodded in understandment and bid me adieu.<br>On my way to the bathroom I passed by a large mirror on one of the walls in the Medical Ward.  
>My God I looked horrible!<p>

My clothes were covered in dried blood, and I looked paler than a ghost!  
>"No wonder why everyones so worried." I said to myself.<br>I quickly discarded the now ruined clothing, shame, it was one of my favorite outfits too.  
>I pouted unhappily as I reluctantly tossed them into the trash can nearby.<br>After I undressed, I took a shower and redressed myself again.  
>Soon after I heard a knocking at the door.<p>

"Come in!" I said, knowing all too well who it was from the sound of large hands hitting the door quiet hard.  
>"Ees good that doktor is feeling better, Pyro says that dinner is ready if you want to join us."<br>I cupped my mouth from shock. They had delayed dinner this late for _me_?  
>God I wasn't gonna start going all Mary Sue on them and start crying was I? <em>Nah<em>.  
>"Okay I'll be down in a sec." I replied happily.<br>"Da! I will go tell them!" Benson looked very happy at the news that I would be joining them.

I finished freshening up some more so that I wouldn't look like a total freak-show and rushed downstairs to meet the boys for dinner.  
>It was fantastic seeing all my friends, smiling and happy like they should be.<br>We had showed those RED's today, and it showed. Everyone was congratulating each other on their part.  
>I was as proud as a mother with how well they used teamwork in a time of need.<br>Some people saw them as blood thirsty animals, crazed murderers, and brainwashed psychopaths.  
>I saw them as <strong>Family<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoy it, I have some pretty devious ideas ready for the rest of the story, but I have to build up to them first so be prepared for lots of fillers!**


	17. Chapter 15 Filler

**MEDIC! Chpt. 15**

**Stars**

After dinner was over everyone dispersed, some to go to bed (since it was quiet late.) and some to wander the base, unable to sleep.  
>I tried to got to sleep, but found myself blankly staring at the ceiling for as long as I could stand it.<br>I then tried to finish up some piles of work that I'd been avoiding, and then remembered why I'd been avoiding it.  
>I finally settled on walking around the base. Maybe I would tire myself out and be able to get some rest.<br>It didn't work.

I finally gave up and sat down on the couch in our living room area.  
>Corman was passed out drunk in the corner and no one had bothered to move him, but it wasn't going to be me.<br>I pulled out something from my pockets as he snored loudly. The old letters I had gotten from my brother.  
>They always calmed me when I felt restless. Of <em>course<em>, that was when he was alive and well.  
>Looking over them now just angered me. Knowing that my revenge was so <em>close<em>, yet so far away.  
>"I mean the RED base is right freakin in front of ours!" I shouted out loud accidentally.<p>

I covered my mouth and looked around.  
>Nothing stirred, not even Corman. I gave a sigh of relief.<br>Yes. I remembered why I was here. Not to make friends, not to have fun, to get **MY** revenge.  
>To satisfy <strong>MY<strong> anger. To make those stupid RED's feel the same pain I did the day I got that message.  
>I balled my fists crumpling the paper in my hands.<p>

Great. Now I was pumped up and nowhere near tired.  
>I decided to go walking around again. I tucked the letters safely back into my pockets and stood up.<br>I was about to start for the medical ward when I heard voices. Someone was having a conversation?  
>I quietly walked around the corner to look at our "balcony" where the voices were coming from.<br>"Well I think that you should tell 'er mate."

Olso? I squinted my eyes, but still couldn't see very well.  
>It was almost pitch black during that night. No moon, only the stars.<br>Then I heard another voice speak.  
>"Monsier, do you really zhink I should? What if.. What if.."<br>_Darse_?  
>Now I was getting really interested.<p>

"Yeah, I mean, the worst thing that could 'appen is that she say's no, and saws through yer bones!"  
>I heard the Australian laugh at his own joke.<br>"Olso! You are not taking zhis seriously!" I could see the frenchman light a cigarette and take large intakes of the foul smoke.  
>I never understood how people could do that.<p>

Then I heard Olso get serious, and quickly focused on the conversation again.  
>"Look mate, In all seriousness, you should just <em>tell her<em>."

At that point I had decided that I had heard enough and started to quietly make my way back in the direction of my medical ward.  
>I was shocked by what I had just heard, and I probably shouldn't have heard it in the first place.<br>Spy liked someone! Amazing! I couldn't wait to meet her!

She was probably someone nice whom he had met off the battlefield on a day off.  
>I though about how beautiful she must have been, and how far in their relationship they were.<br>And then I abruptly stopped when I reached my door and realized.  
>"Oh God I'm turning into such a Mary Sue..."<p> 


	18. Chapter 16

**MEDIC! Chpt. 16**

**Wartime**

It had been _Three weeks_...  
><em>Three fucking weeks<em> that we had failed to do Anything.  
>The Administrator was absolutely <em>Livid<em>, from what we could tell.  
>Everyone knew only to expect anger when we received the letter from the administrator herself, delivered personally to us by Ms. Pauling.<br>I read the words on the letter, wishing to find a hole and hide in it as each word was more harsh than the last.  
>I had never met the Administrator face to face, but I couldn't imagine someone could be so scary with only words on paper.<br>It made me wonder what she was like in person, and I immediately felt bad for Ms. Pauling.

Sam was even spooked by the letter, hence the lack of yelling and shouting in the base (which was usually him) and it was weird with the silence.  
>But one thing was accoplished thanks to the letter. We were to freaked out to lose another round to the REDs and decided to devise a plan.<br>Sam called us all down to the briefing room where we each took a seat and started discussing tactics and ideas for what to do in the next match.  
>It mostly started out with complaints from Mark about "How this was <em>not<em> how he wanted to spend his Saturday." shortly followed by Sam hitting him on the back of the head with his shovel, and them getting into another fight that _I_ had to tear apart, with help from Benson of course.

"Look." I said in a very aggravated voice. "We all know that we don't want to be here but we are so suck it up! We need to devise a plan or at least imply some new tactics or were going to get our asses kicked by not only the REDs but by the Administrator too!"  
>I looked around at everyone as their eyes widened and a few of their jaws hung open.<br>"Now." I began again. "I have some ideas that I think might work. Sam, training is your middle name, can you whip us into better shape for battle?"  
>Sam's stern expression quickly transformed into a ,quiet scary, huge grin.<br>"MAGGOTS DO YOU HEAR THAT? YOUR GOING TO BOOTCAMP!" He gave a triumphant yell.

"Alright then, that's going to help lots, and I'll join in too so that it's fair. Now for the rest of you, I expect you to attend these training sessions for the weekend and to take them seriously, or the next time your in my ward you might find something to be missing when you leave." I hissed out.  
>Of course I was only trying to get them to go to the training, I was no RED medic.<p>

We discussed the rest of our plans, mostly battle strategies.  
>I should stay with Benson during battle since we are the most powerful when together,<br>Mark should try to stay out of sight until he can ambush the enemy and take them off guard,  
>Pyro should do more frequent spy checks and Bobby should test to see if were the real deal or not,<br>Demo should stick to shooting random grenades seeing as he always hits _something_,  
>Sam should keep doing whatever he's doing,<br>Darse and Olso should team up to distract and kill the enemy faster.

Once we agreed over everything we each got ready for Sam's training program which he had run off in the middle of the meeting to go prepare.  
>Most of the guys looked nervous like they were expecting to be tortured or something, I honestly wasn't all that scared.<br>Sam wasn't that bad when you got to know him, he was just a bit off, really she had seen worse.  
>They made their way to the area behind the base where they usually trained after they passed a poorly written note reading "MAGGOTS, REPORT TO TRAINING AREA IN BACK TO START TRAINING ~Sam".<br>We walked out into the training area to find most of the supplies moved out and an entire array of other training equipment scattered about.

"MAGGOTS YOU ARE LATE!" I jumped at the sound of Sam suddenly appearing beside us and shouting into our faces.  
>"HERE WE HAVE AN ENTIRE ARRAY OF TRAINING EQUIPMENT READY FOR EACH OF YOU TO USE! WE HAVE TIRES, BARBED WIRE LACED TRAILS, AND<em>THE WALL<em>!  
>I gulped and stared at the huge wall of wood with spikes coming out of each sides, it didn't look very sturdy.<br>"Well..." I stuttered out in a tiny voice. "Let's get started."


	19. Chapter 17

**MEDIC! Chpt. 17**

**Bootcamp**

"That was been excruciating." I thought as I fell onto one of the lounge chairs in the waiting area of the medical ward, unable to make it to my room.  
>Sam had us run laps around the inside of the base to get us warmed up, which wasn't too bad, but the rest was torture!<br>He had us climb the horrid _Wall_ and made us fight against each other to prepare for attacks from the enemy who were basically our RED counterparts (Except for me of course.).  
>Once we went through all that he let us have a five minute break which <em>was not nearly<em> enough time to recuperate.  
>Then he threw us into an obstacle course that ran a good ways around and finished up with a hunt for our hidden weapons and some last minute hand to hand combat with each other again.<p>

I hissed as my muscles burned when I tried to get off the chair I had rested on.  
>I was hurting, had dirt in places dirt shouldn't be, and I was quiet sure that I didn't smell like pansies. That was it, I was taking a shower.<br>Once I had showered and gotten a change of clean clothes on I felt much more refreshed and decided to finish up on some work before dinner.  
>I had a good three piles of paperwork stacked on my desk this time, I was sure that I could get half of it done in the time before dinner and finish the rest after.<p>

I sat down and started sorting through the multiple documents and files. When getting near my goal of halfway through the stacks of paper I realized I would finish early at the rate I was going and decided to take a short brake.  
>I leaned back and stretched out my arms, trying to relax when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.<br>I turned around on my chair to see that someone had left a letter on my waiting area table.

I got up and made my way towards it and picked it up.  
>The front had a special looking seal on the front that resembled the logo for BLU, the back was blank except for a small piece of writing in cursive that read "To The BLU Medic Stationed at 2Fort."<br>I wondered who would write to me, I had no current relatives, and my old friends had no idea where I was right now.  
>I decided to quench my ever growing curiosity, sat down and started to open the letter.<br>My eyes quickly scanned through the words that were neatly typed onto the piece of paper my eyes widening as I got to the end.  
>This was certainly something that would keep her up tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>Darse readjusted his tie while looking in the mirror on his dresser. He nearly screamed when he had seen his reflection upon entering his room.<br>He instantly ran to the showers and washed the grime off his body and changed into another one of his pristine suits, a simple one, nothing too fancy seeing that it was his day off.  
>"But just becauze it iz my day off it doezn't mean I can't look good." He said to himself.<br>Once he was finally satisfied with how he looked he made his way to the kitchen to see if he could irritate someone. (What? Spies get bored too.)  
>While walking down the hall leading to the kitchen he overheard voices and instantly shrunk into the shadows, barely visible he peered in on his teammates to see if there was anything of interest going on.<p>

Pyro, Corman and Benson were strewn about discussing todays "training."  
>"Was not too bad, was funny to watch leetle spy try not to dirty suit though." Benson laughed.<br>"Mmmf mmf mmf MMFF!" Pyro shouted out and then did his fireball hadouken taunt.  
>Apparently Corman was sober because he understood pyro and replied shortly after.<br>"Naw lad, the Lass will have you in a chokehold before ye can even lay a finger on Sam for that ridiculous training."  
>They all had a good laugh but quieted down when Darse walked in, revealing his presence. "Gentlemen."<p>

He was about to give them a good lashing for gossiping like teenage girls when Vanessa walked in.  
>"Hey guys! What's up?" She seemed like she was acting happier than usual. Like she was nervous about something and was trying to cover it up.<br>Darse gave her a look but decided to drop it. If it was that important he could always find out later.  
>"Bonjour madame, I see the effects of the training Sam gave us has not phased you." He gave a small chuckle as Vanessa rolled her eyes.<br>"Well someone's got to act like a mercenary around here." She retorted. "I think Olso, and Benson were the only ones who didn't complain throughout the entire thing."  
>Darse mocked a hurtful expression and was about to make a witty comeback when Bobby and Sam strolled in.<p>

"Maggots! Bobby here has convinced me that you all have done well for today's training and deserve some sort of treat!" He half shouted.  
>"And so." Bobby picked up from where Sam left off. "Were gavin a barbecue tonight!" He gave a whoop and everyone's faces brightened instantly.<br>That it, almost everyone. Vanessa looked around with a confused expression, sure bbq was great but why so special?  
>Corman laughed when his eyes met with hers. "Oh me mother of- boyos! Remember! She ain't had Bobby's bbq yet!" He laughed.<br>"_Zis_ will be interezting zhen." Darse drabbled.


End file.
